


Take Two- Mending

by bijective



Series: Afterwards [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected phone call from Yata gives Fushimi a chance to mend things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two- Mending

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to Take One- Intimacy

Fushimi laid on the bed scratching his scarred chest and sulking. After the Red king's death both he and Munakata had been prone to temper outbursts. Finally exhausting her patience, the vice captain had made them both take a few days off. The bespectacled man winced on remembering what had happened yesterday.

**_Flashback_ **

_Fushimi had been sniping at one of the rookies at the computer room when their icy blond superior had stalked into the room and grabbed him by the front of his coat. "I am sick and of your's and Captain's behavior. I have been drowning in complaints thanks to both of you. You both are going to take a week long vacation or else!"_

_With that both he and the Blue King had been thrown out of the mansion like head quarters with the threat of great bodily harm if they dared set foot back to the headquarters before the completion of their forced leave._

The bedroom was suddenly filled with the sound of Fushimi's phone ringing. The noise distracted him from his musings. Sitting up with an annoyed huff he sat up and grabbed the device.

"Hello Fushimi Saru..." he began but was cut off by the yelling from the other side of the phone.

"YOU FRICKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO IT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" The voice on the other side belonged to an irate Yatagarasu who had managed to work up a rage rivaling the late Red king.

Before he could reply the enraged male plowed on "Meet me at the park in an hour." The phone then went off leaving Fushimi feeling puzzeled. Since he didn't have anything better to do he decided to meet Yata, hoping to find out how Misaki was doing after the death of his beloved Red king thought Fushimi bitterly.

* * *

Fushimi sat on the park bench, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his ex best friend. He knew that he was looking out of place with his black jeans and dress shirt, carrying a sword. Fushimi had also hidden a few throwing knives in his pocket. It would be nice he decided if he could fight his frustrations away.

Even though the Red king had died it annoyed him that the man still had influence over Misaki. Fushimi did not hate the man per se but the fact that the red haired man had somehow managed to replace him in Misaki's heart was enough to entice Fushimi's hatred.

Fushimi had always been possessive especially about the vanguard of Homra. He could be a failure anywhere in life but he always had to be the number one in Misaki's eyes.

The sound of a skate board altered Fushimi to Yatagarasu's presence. The lanky male got up and watched as Misaki came towards him now on foot. The chestnut haired male stopped in front of him, glowering. His Homra marked skateboard was tucked under his arm, baseball bat missing.

'So… he didn't come for a fight.' mused the taller male.

He started and took a step backward when Yata suddenly invaded his personal space. Frozen at the furious expression on Misaki's face he couldn't move as the shorter male slammed his palm on his chest.

Yata pulled away his hand and Fushimi had to catch the crumpled picture before it fell to the ground. "Wha… what on earth are you doing Misaki?" asked Fushimi. His words seemed to break something in Yata, because the chestnut haired male roared in fury "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! YOU KNOW I AM STUPID BUT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SMARTER."

"Huh…?" Fushimi was utterly confused at Yata's strange behavior. He was also wincing in pain since Yata was very loud.

"Don't  **'huh'** me. Look at the picture." shouted Yata, though thankfully he wasn't roaring in full volume anymore.

Fushimi looked down at the picture. It was a picture of him and Misaki back when they were both in Homra. Misaki was running towards something, enthusiasm etched on his face. He was following Misaki in a more sedate pace, expression bored. It surely had been taken by Totsuka since the brunette man's slender handwriting adorned the white edge recording the date, subject and time.

Not understanding he looked down at the vanguard who had grabbed hold of his collar while shouting. Misaki was still holding on to him but his grip had loosened. Misaki wasn't looking at him anymore but was looking at the ground and was mumbling something.

Fushimi's sharp ears however caught the barely discernable words. "Why? I thought we were best friends… that we could tell each other anything."

"Now that where you are wrong Misaki. We were never best friends." Fushimi corrected Yata ignoring how the words cut his own heart.

Misaki looked up at him at those words. "No… you are lying." Yata was crying. Fat droplets of tears were rolling down his face. His expression was stricken, emotions of sadness, rage, guilt jumbled all over his face.

Fushimi stared down at him, shocked. Before he could say anything Yata continued. "I was so stupid. If I hadn't seen that picture of Totsuka san and Mikoto san I never would have understood." His voice was trembling. Fushimi's expression however darkened at the mention of the Red king.

**'Even now... even now you keep coming between us!'**

But before he could say anything hurtful to the other male, for the very mention of the Red king suffocated Fushimi, Yata interrupted him with a question.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what Misaki." drawled the cobalt haired male hoping to annoy the other male.

Yata however did not take the bait. Instead he answered seriously "That you are in love with me."

Fushimi couldn't breathe anymore. He took a step backward. He wanted to run, run from Misaki, run from the rejection, run from the world.

Yata tightened his grip on Fushimi's collar. "It's true isn't it. You love me."

"N… no." Fushimi frantically shook his head.

Suddenly he was being pulled into Misaki's arms and was being kissed. Fushimi had imagined many times about being kissed by Yata but his imagination couldn't compare itself to reality. Reality was so much sweeter.

When Yata pulled away Fushimi just stared at him flabbergasted. "Wha… wow." he finally managed to say.

"I love you too baka Saru." said Yata smiling at Fushimi. He then let the taller male go and continued "That's why you left didn't you cause you didn't want me to know how you felt."

"No! I left because I hated him for taking you away from me!" said Fushimi desperation lacing his voice. When Yata had told him that he returned his feelings he had thought that the other had finally understood. However Yata's next sentence proved that he hadn't.

"What are you talking about?" yelled back Yata feeling frustrated.

"I hate it. We were supposed to be together but all you started to see after we joined the Red clan was Mikoto. You forgot about me. " By now Saruhiko was crying tears rolling down his face. He had always been closed off about his emotions. Now he couldn't control them anymore, he was hurting too much inside.

Unexpectedly Yata whacked him on his head before embracing him tightly.

"Baka Saru if I hadn't noticed you why would I have been so angry when you left. I am so so sorry but I can't help being dense. If there's anything I have learned is that life is too short. I turned all my attention on Mikoto san because I didn't want you to know about my feelings. I was already in love with you but I was so confused. I never loved Mikoto san like that, like I love you." said Yata in one breathe.

Fushimi trembled in his arms with emotion. When he finally managed to take in what Yata was trying to say, he let out a stuttered sigh and said "I guess we were both stupid."

"Yeah... we both were." agreed Yata with a smile.

"Well how did you figure out that I like you." asked Fushimi blushing slightly. He was also annoyed that his face had gone pink. Fushimi was surprised when Yata turned red and stuttered out "Well I found this picture of Totsuka san and King..."

"Were they naked?" asked Fushimi, already amused at Yata's reaction.

Just as he had predicted Yata screamed out "NO! you pervert." Fushimi smirked at the other male in amusement and teased him by asking "Then why were you blushing."

"Its nothing like that. Totsuka san gave me that picture of us and told me that one day I would understand... and now I um... do." Yata said not quite able to explain it. Fushimi regarded him for a few more moments before letting the matter go. Tucking away the picture of him and Misaki, he bent and kissed Misaki softly on the lips.

"Lets get some icecream." he proposed with a smile. "Che... okay." groused Yata.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
